1. Field of the Invention
The invention is generally related to an image processing method, and more particularly to an image processing method for producing three-dimensional (3D) images.
2. Description of Related Art
As technology progresses and advances, people's needs for fulfillment on a material and a spiritual level have not lessened but instead, have increased. On the spiritual level, in this age of rapid technological development, people are eager to express their imagination through a three-dimensional (3D) display, so as to vividly experience an effect of being personally in a scene. Therefore, how to present a 3D image or video with the 3D display has become a major objective that current 3D display techniques seek to achieve.
3D display techniques can be roughly divided into stereoscopic techniques which require a user to wear a specially designed pair of glasses, and auto-stereoscopic techniques which directly allow viewing with a naked eye. The maturing development of the stereoscopic techniques is evident, and such techniques have found specialized applications in military simulations or large entertainment venues. However, because of unsatisfactory convenience and comfort factors of the stereoscopic techniques, these techniques have found resistance in widespread implementation. Therefore, the auto-stereoscopic techniques have gradually been developed and have become the new trend.
With regards to the current auto-stereoscopic techniques, these techniques mainly employ a viewer's left eye and right eye seeing a left eye image and a right eye image of different parallax, respectively, so as to achieve a 3D visual effect for the viewer. Generally speaking, the left eye image and the right eye image can be respectively obtained by two cameras. Alternatively, a 3D camera can be used to directly capture the left and right eye images, in which the 3D camera is constructed with two cameras or a camera having two or more photographic lenses. However, an image captured by using the aforesaid device has a fixed depth. Therefore, the user cannot freely adjust a stereo degree of the captured image according to a personal preference.